


(Edit) Closer

by tracionn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Edit, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: Clearly, Aziraphale and Crowley needed to be closer.





	(Edit) Closer

**Author's Note:**

> How does the orginal picture dare to separate them. We fixed it.  
> Crowley, does your angel has that look beacuse of where your hand is? Cheeky!
> 
> Created for the nice and accurate Good Omens Ineffable Husbands convention The Ineffable Con (will happen in October 2019).  
> https://theineffablecon.org.uk


End file.
